


For Better or Worse

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Old Married Couple, Pirate Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Jack and Hector reconcile after the war and are reminded of what it is that keeps bringing them back together.





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first POTC fic! Let me know what you think! (Also yes I know gay marriage wasn't exactly a thing back then but just let me pretend okay!)

The Black Pearl made port at Tortuga the very same night that Elizabeth Swan, now the pirate king, said goodbye to her beloved William.

The crew, tired and fed up with all of the nonsense of war, were eager to go ashore and waste away their wages on Tortuga's extensive selection of rum and wenches. 

Jack wondered if Scarlett and Giselle would be up for a little bit of mischief. He certainly was after dealing with everything that had happened recently. 

"Mr. Gibbs," Sparrow addressed his first mate.

"Aye, Capn'?" Gibbs turned to face Jack as the rest of the crew headed for the docks. 

"Keep an eye on the Pearl while I go ashore, would you?" Jack spoke softly to the man so that he wasn't heard. "We wouldn't want a certain someone to make off with it again now would we?"

"As temptin' as that offer be, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Barbossa hissed from behind them. Jack jumped in surprise.

"You'll want to be careful about sneakin' up on people like that, Hector." He advised his still current co captain. "You'll get yourself shot again." 

"Where do ya think yer off too?" Barbossa asked, voice stern, completely ignoring the mild threat Jack had tossed his way.

"To the arms of two lovely ladies of the night." Jack grinned at him. "Care to join me? I might be able to persuade one of them for you." 

"You'll be stayin' right here, Jack." Hector replied. 

"Well you sound angry." Jack observed, raising an eyebrow. "What happened? Monkey Jack run off? Can't say I blame him. You've rather let yourself go."

"Mister Gibbs!" Barbossa snapped, bringing the first mate to attention immediately.

"Aye, Capn'!" Gibbs nodded, facing Hector now instead of Jack, who did not look pleased with the fact.

"What be the day?" Barbossa inquired of Gibbs, his cold eyes never leaving Jack.

"Today be the first of July, Capn'." Gibbs informed Barbossa.

Jack's eyes widened. He had forgotten.

"Thank ye', mister Gibbs." Barbossa said to the man standing before him, then moving to place a handful of silver coins in Gibbs's hand. "Now why don't ye' run ashore? Capn' Sparrow and I have some personal matters to attend to."

Gibbs looked from Barbossa to Jack, who shook his head at him pleadingly. 

However, no matter how loyal of a man Gibbs was, he wasn't so stupid as to cross Hector Barbossa. He turned back to look at the eldest of the two captains.

"Aye, sir." He nodded obediently and turned to leave. 

Hector watched him go before looking to Jack, a loathing glare plastered on his face.

"You still look a bit angry." Jack bravely observed. "Why don't we go below deck and have some rum? That should cheer you up shouldn't it?"

......

"You shouldn't be surprised, Hector." Jack said to the other man while they lounged in the captain's quarters below deck, a good sized bottle of rum between them on the desk. "I've forgotten our anniversary every year since we've been married. In fact I even forgot our wedding day the morning after it happened." He reached for the rum again.

"You're a drunken swine, Jack Sparrow." Barbossa muttered under his breath, swiping the bottle and taking a long swig from it.

"A drunken swine that you still care for regardless." Jack grinned at him. He knew there was no wrong he could do that would ever make Hector stop caring for him. He had even shot the man once to death and still he came back to him. 

"Love be the harshest curse any man ever had set on him." Barbossa hissed. He knew it to be true as well. No matter what bad happened between them he could never bring himself to stay away from Jack for very long. 

"Love is it?" Jack questioned. "Last time you spoke of love I found myself finely fooled and left on an island while you made off with the Pearl. Should I expect the same treatment for tomorrow morning?"

Hector rolled his eyes. "As temptin' an offer as it be, Jack, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." He assured his husband, repeating his earlier statement regarding a possible second theft of the Pearl.

"Oh really?" Jack smirked, taking the bottle back and sipping on it slowly. "You mean to tell me that you don't still hold a burning desire for this fine vessel?" 

Hector grabbed the bottle from Jack's hands and sat it aside. He reached out then with one hand and stroked through Jack's long messy hair. 

"Of course not, Jack." He replied, voice softer now as he ran his thumb over Jack's cheek. "The desire I hold will burn till the end of time and long after." 

Jack smiled sweetly, placing his own hand over his husband's. "Hector, love, are we still talking about the Pearl?" He asked.

"I think ya know full well what we're talkin' about, Jack Sparrow." Hector replied, leaning in closer and claiming the younger captain's lips.

Jack welcomed the kiss and reciprocated eagerly, allowing Hector's hands to wander wherever they pleased. 

They made love well into the early hours of the morning, their declarations of pleasure loud enough to have alerted the crew of nearby ships as well as their own. They didn't care, though. They never did.

"Ohh Hector...." Jack breathed in ecstasy, just starting to come down from the high of his climax. 

"Aye. Satisfyin' was it?" The elder captain kissed down his husband's neck softly, persisting another lovely moan from Jack.

"You haven't ravaged me like that since our wedding night." Jack recalled, managing to get his breath back finally.

"Thought ye' didn't remember our weddin' night?" Hector chuckled.

"I may have only said that to be hurtful." Jack admitted, accepting the kiss that his husband placed on his mouth.

"I think I remember now why it is we've continued to stay married all this time." He said after Hector had released his lips.

"Oh do ye'?" Barbossa grinned. 

"Aye. It's cause I love ya, ya old salty dog."

"I don't know if I believe ya, Jack." Hector replied, rolling over off of his husband and laying down next to him on the bed. "Ye' did shoot me dead back on Isla de Muerta."

"And you left me stranded on a island and stole my beloved Black Pearl. Neither of our hands are clean in this, darling." Jack reminded him, reaching for the bottle of rum they'd left on the nightstand next to the bed. He took a long drink then passed it to Hector.

"Anyhow..." he continued. "I say we let bygones be bygones and continue on as we are...You do still love me don't you?"

"Aye." Hector confirmed and passed the bottle back to Jack. 

"Wonderful. I love you as well." Jack smirked at him. "If I didn't I wouldn't have suggested that our favorite masquerading sea goddess bring you back to me."

"Was that love, Jack?" Hector challenged him. "Or just you knowin' you'd be needin' me to come fetch ya back from the locker when that kraken caught up with ya?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe a bit of both I suppose." He moved closer to his husband and rested his head against Hector's chest. "The fact remains, however, that we did promise to love each other for better or worse, did we not?"

Hector rolled his eyes. "Aye." He admitted.

"I thought so." Jack smiled triumphantly. "Now, if those old bones of yours aren't too weary, I'd very much like to go for another round of love making."

"Oh would ye' now?" Hector finally cracked a smile again. 

"Aye. Seein' as there's a good chance of me waking up on an island somewhere tomorrow I reckon I should stock up on as much enjoyment as I can." Jack teased.

"Told ya, Jack. I got no intention of leavin' ya alone on that island again." Hector promised, moving to pin his husband to the bed and kiss him roughly.

It wasn't really a lie. Just a manipulation of words. Hector was always good at that trick.

Luckily Jack knew him well enough to plan in advance for such a situation.

......

Jack smiled as he sailed the open waters in his less than adequate replacement ship.

Hector was true to his word. He hadn't dumped Jack off on an island this time, but unfortunately he'd still made off with the Pearl. 

Jack knew it was partly his fault. He shouldn't have gone frolicking the streets of Tortuga with Giselle and Scarlett after his husband had fallen into a heavy sex and liquor induced sleep. It had been a bad idea and he knew that now.

Not all was lost, however. Even if Hector was mad enough to consider calling an end to their union, he'd still have to come back to Jack eventually. Jack had something he wouldn't get very far without.

The dark eyed pirate lord grinned mischievously as he gazed at the piece of map torn from his beloved's charts. 

It would be rather hard for Hector to reach the fountain of youth without any direction as to where it was.


End file.
